Flo Spinelli
Florence "Flo" Spinelli is a minor, recurring character in the television show Recess, making appearances few and far between. Some of her more prominent appearances are in episodes such as: "Parents' Night," "More Like Gretchen," and "Dance Lessons." Flo is mostly shown wearing a small cotton sleeveless beige white tank top with a lace collar and thin shoulder straps, plus with some of her petite stomach exposed. Also she has on a pair of tight cotton and spandex mint green pants that stop inches above her ankles, and have watermelon pink polka dots all over them. On her feet she wears a pair of leather watermelon pink pumps; and for accessories she has on a little pair of gold loop earrings, a skinny gold chain necklace with a small god pendant hanging from it, and lastly a pair of red plastic '50s cat's eye glasses, and a wide plastic mint green hair band in her dark brown '50s-styled, flip hairdo. Flo seems like a very loving and devoted wife and mother who cares for her family very deeply, wanting only the best for them all. She and her husband, Bob, are both guilty of embarrassing their youngest child and only daughter: Ashley; however, they do not seem to feel ashamed about this at all, and practically make a habit out of it. This is proven in the episode "Parents' Night"; the episode of her and Bob's debut. In addition to being unbearably beautiful, Flo has more of a feminine personality; enjoying things like shopping for "girly" clothes, buying makeup, and hair products to look her very best. In the episode "More Like Gretchen," she has also apparently made more than one attempt to try and get her tomboy daughter to follow in her footsteps, by making her act and dress more like a girl. This being all against her own desire and will. She has taken ballet lessons, as stated in the episode "Dance Lessons," when she tells her daughter that she once took a dance class and wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps - hence, she signed her up for one, much to Spinelli's dismay. Moreover, even though Spinelli may not exactly be all to in touch with her feminine side; both Flo and Bob cherish her a very great deal, and all in love her just the way she is. Flo appears in several episodes and the feature film "Recess: School's Out." Most prominently the episodes "Parents' Night," "Dance Lessons," and "More Like Gretchen." In which, she is seen along side either Spinelli, other members of the Spinelli family, or both. Voice: Bridget Husband: Bob Spinelli Daughter: Ashley Spinelli Sons: Joey and Vito Nephews: Gordy and Nick Mother: Angie Father: Dave Either Aunt or Aunt-in-Law: Ashley Brother or Brother-in-Law: Manny Friends: Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, Miss Lemon, TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Randall Weems and Menlo Enemies: Earwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo and Kurst the Worst Likes: Helping her daughter, punishing troublemakers, wrestling, fishing and looking attractive and feminine Dislikes: Troublemakers, her daughter in trouble and troublemakers upsetting Spinelli Category:Recess Characters Category:Grounders Category:Parents Category:Characters Voiced by Bridget Category:Comedy World Characters